Ipod Shuffle challenge!
by Enma Mitsukai
Summary: A bunch of drabble about ItaDei! Rated M for Language and A very brief encounter of the lemony kind!


Shuffle Challenge Rules:

a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

** j- who you are**

Nothing is the same any more. Nor will it ever be. All because of him and this damned organization.

Staring in the mirror I don't even recognize myself anymore. I don't think I have in a long time. Not since the mission, the blood, the shrieks, the screams of traitor. Since I met my uncle. I splash water on my face in preparation for the long day of lies. It's gotten harder recently, the lying. I could handle lying to Kisame, to Pain, to Konan, but Deidara was different. He always seems to know when I'm lying. He would never call me on it though. He learned early on I was a deeply trusted member of this organization.

My vision blurred as I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the training grounds. I pasted Deidra's room and heard him muttering to himself. "Damn it ,un" I stopped and peered through the small crack in the door. I could barely make out his figure as he brushed through his long golden locks.

"Dana, can you help me. The brush got caught in my hair again and I can't reach it." He whined.

Sasori came from the back corner of the room and ripped the brush out of the blonde's hair in one harsh motion. Deidara screamed in pain. I sighed. Why was he so rough with him? Didn't he know how lucky he was? Why did I just think that?

Quickly I turned from the scene and continued down the hall.

**2. My favorite highway-bigger than love**

"Ow Sasori-no-Dana that really hurt." I stated rubbing the back of my poor innocent scalp.

"You asked me to help brat. Don't complain when I do." He stated emotionless. Dana grabbed a scroll of the table in front of me and sat on the bed. As he began studying it I slipped behind him on the bed and began playing with his hair.

"Dana?"

"Yes?" he answered, clearly annoyed.

"Everyone here seems more normal than I would have thought. In fact most of them seem perfectly fine." I stated playing with Dana's red lifeless hair.

"Nobody here is perfectly fine." He stated.

"Dana?" I continued

"Yes?"

"Why is it I'm the only one who seems angry that I'm stuck here?" I asked curious, because earlier that day I tried to escape and failed, miserably. All because of that damn Uchiha.

"Because you are the only one." Dana answered straight forward.

"That can't be possible, un! How can you sit there and tell me your happy being stuck here!"

"I never said I was happy Deidara. This place, though boring and confining, is a safe haven." Dana continued while grabbing a screw driver and tightening a bolt on his wrist. "Before I joined the Akatsuki I never felt safe enough to openly work on my puppets"

"Whatever, un. You just don't get it!" I stated angrily as I got up from the bed and crossed our room to the door. Sasori sighed, placing his screw driver next to him.

"Deidara, if you really believe you're not the only one who hates being here, why don't you go see how the others feel and leave me to my work."

"Fine! Maybe I will, un." I said annoyed. slamming the door on my way out.

**Damien Rice-the bowlers daughter**

I sat in the living room with a book I've been meaning to read when the blonde entered the room. I prepared myself to be glared at and possibly ran out of the room. But it didn't happen. He seemed distracted. Deidara sat on the couch opposite me and gave out a defeated sigh. I ignored him just as I have done for the past two months. But his sighs became more frequent and more annoying. It's not like I could actually see the words on the page, but still, couldn't he see I was trying to read.

"Is anything wrong Deidara?" I asked closing my book. He turned to me one hand under his chin and frowned.

"Did I say you could talk to me, un?" and there it was the answer I always got when trying to speak with him. I simply picked up my book and began trying to read again, until I heard him sigh.

"If you're just going to sit there and sigh, please leave the room." I stated not caring what he did. I watched him from behind my book. He looked at me then to the ceiling then back to me. He seemed to be contemplating having a conversation with me. Kami, he was gorgeous. His long golden locks framing his tan face. Even his frown was invigorating. I stopped my line of thought, quickly by going back to my book. But soon enough I found myself staring at him again. His Ice blue eyes slowly gazed around. Till they met mine.

"What, un?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to leave?" I asked acting as if I didn't care. Truthfully I wanted him stay. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Do you like it here?" he asked I was taken back. Just as I was about to answer Sasori came into the room and whisked him away for a mission.

** allen- absolutely nothing **

The mission was shit. Absolute shit. Leader must of known it was a death trap. He probably wanted me to die, just like Dana. But I wasn't going down that easily. I Walked back to our-MY room with my newly attached arms aching. Opening the door I was greeted with familiarity and the comforting smell of Dana. My heart was aching and I was exhausted. I almost didn't notice a dark haired raven sitting in the middle of my floor.

"What are YOU doing here Uchiha?" I asked in a harsher tone than I meant.

"I have an answer for you." He said very formally.

"What?"

"I don't like it here. But I have nowhere else." I realized what he was talking about as he got up to leave.

"oh…you don't have to leave, if you don't want to." I said sitting on my bed. What am I doing? I hate this man! Don't I? He stopped turned around and sat on a chair across from my bed. Conversation. I could do this. Anything to keep my mind away from Dana.

"How do you feel?"

Fuck. Why did he have to ask that? Now I have to think about the last four days.

"Fine. I'm Absolutely fine, un." I lied through my teeth and he could tell. I saw skepticism on his face.

"you know feeling sad means your human."

"I know. Maybe I'm not human" I stated getting teary eyed.

"Yes you are I can see it written on your face." Who was he to tell me it was ok to be sad! The infamous Uchiha Itachi, who never showed any emotion.

"Yes you are" He said plainly.

"Then if it's ok to be sad and to cry why don't you!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "You have more to cry about than me. I didn't even like Sasori! You killed your entire family and destroyed your home!"

"I'm not human" He said as he left my now empty cold room.

**- life for rent**

He knew nothing. How could he? I've never had a home. I didn't destroy my family, they did it to themselves with all that stupid talk of over throwing the Kage. I was simply the Knife that silenced them. He didn't know anything about my life. How could I be sad when it wasn't my fault?

Except, it was. It was completely my fault. I could have stopped them. I could have told the elders no. My heart began to ache. I wasn't going to do this. Not 's no use regretting the past.

Even with the blonde's constant insults that he shot at me down the hall from his room couldn't make me hate him. What was going on with me?

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame yelled from our room. "Where's Samehada?"

"Did you leave it in the kitchen after dinner?" I said remembering him eating everything then running after Hidan when he called Kisame a pig.

"Maybe?" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. I walked into our room and took a long look around me. Nothing I had here was truly mine. Not a thing. The sheets, the pillows, the bed, the desk, the lights everything was Leaders. I didn't even own my own fucking life anymore. Konohagakure owned that. I was only renting it.

I sat there contemplating my actions when someone knocked at my door.

**6. Avril Lavigne- Smile**

Damn Uchiha. He was so infuriating! I calmed myself down and began to think. Dana was dead. I now had no one here. Not a soul to talk to. Hidan was too vulgar. Kakuzu would sell me to the highest bidder. Konan still thinks I'm a girl. Leader…no. Kisame is nice to talk to, but I can't take too much of him. Hell I'd talk to Zetsu if he wouldn't eat me. Itachi's the only semi-sane person here with whom I can have a civil conversation with.

"Yes." he said answering his door.

"Yo." I said smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Well. I was an ass back there. I'm sorry, un." It took everything I had in me to apologize to this prick.

"hn" He said.

"I'm going to assume that means ok in Uchiha speak." I smiled and with an outstretched hand pulled Itachi into the hall. I think he twitched at the physical contact. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

**7. A.F.I. - 12/21 Prelude**

Deidara and I trained all day. He wouldn't seem to leave me alone. I would turn a corner and there he was. At first I didn't mind. Then he forced me to watch him blow up shit.

I wanted to leave and just read. But every time I tried Leader forced me back outside. Apparently Deidara couldn't be left alone.

After a very long day of nothing but the Blonde I knew why Sasori was always in a bad mood. Deidara was exhausting. We sit under a large Cherry blossom tree as the sun sets. My eyes are hurting me and I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the base. Where was Kisame when I needed him? Probably chopping up corpses to feed to Zetsu.

"Did you know the sun is just multiple explosions all happening simultaneously?" He said with passion. "Isn't it breath taking?"

I look at Deidara. His hair wrapping around his face in the light dusk breeze, his skin glimmering him the evening sun, his eyes shown with fiendish delight as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He was breath taking. "I assume you would find it to be" he frowns.

"What's with you? Can't you see beauty in anything?" he said pouting. "Unobservant prick" he muttered under his breath. I laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Deidara." I stand and become light headed. Quickly, I catch myself on the tee.

"Are you ok?" Deidara is up and at my side before I could respond.

"I'm fine I just need to sit down." Back below the Cherry blossoms he pets my hair as I fall unconscious, blood falling from my eyes.

Why was he bleeding from his eyes? What was going on? I ran my fingers through his ebony hair as I wiped the blood from his face. He looked so nice when he was asleep. Something compelled me to kiss each eye. Then slowly my mouth traveled to his lips. I had jus done something I had never been able to achieve with Dana. I just kissed Uchiha Itachi.

**8. Trapt- Headstrong**

This was bad. He doesn't belong in my life. How did it come to this?

The blonde panting under me. Begging me to take him.

I thought things would get better that he eventually would tire of me. But after the new member Tobi joined he used our time together to escape from him. And after Hidan and Kakuzu died he started clinging to me, every second of every day. This wasn't good. But I can't stop myself.

Looking down at him I wonder what's running through his head. He never asked about that day under the Cherry blossoms and I never bothered to explain it.

He claws at my back.

I moan, capturing his lips in the process.

If we were caught together there's no telling what would happen. How Leader would respond. How HE would respond. My uncle. He's here in the Akatsuki; I just don't know where in the organization he is.

Deidara notices how distracted I am and gently pulls me back by biting my lip. There was no time to think about this now. We're both so head strong I doubt it will make a difference.

**9. Orianthi-Suffocated**

I always thought I'd die with no regrets. But now standing in front of this pompous brat who thinks he's so much better than me. This self-absorbed dick who wants to kill Itachi. My Ita-kun. I can't help but wish for more time. But if I can die to protect him and give him more time to heal. Maybe it will be worth it. And hell I'd even make this damn prick art. He should be thanking me.

I rip of my shirt and laugh maniacally. This was going to be good.

He was dead. He left me. Just like everyone else.

I looked to Tobi as he cried about losing his Sempai. Deidara didn't even like him. Damn why would he do this? Why now?

I had to train, now!

I left the room and pushed on to the training field. Kisame followed me. When we arrived I threw a kunai into the target across the clearing. It hit. I did it again and again. Each time landing in the spot before. I threw it harder and harder each time till finally I missed the target completely.

"Wow Itachi you never miss." Kisame stated in good humor.

"Yeah. Guess I wasn't paying attention. Will you go get that for me? I can't really see where it went."

"Sure Buddy" he said happily as he disappeared into the brush.

I broke down. Falling to my knees all the pain I've bottled up for years leaked out. My Families death, my brother's abandonment of our village, my friends hating me and now Deidara, it was too much. I broke.

Sasuke's all I have left.

**10. Lifehouse – broken**

I was falling apart. It was time. Sasuke was ready even if I wasn't.

I look in the mirror hanging above the sink and I can't see anything. Even if I could, would I recognize myself?

"Your being melodramatic Itachi." I hear Deidara say. I've been hearing him more and more recently. I'm so close to death.

"No I'm not, you ignorant prick."

"I'd rather be ignorant than look like you."

I laugh.

"What's so funny Itachi?" Kisame asks as we leave the base.

"Nothing Kisame-san"

"Ok just stop talking to yourself. It's creepy."

"I'll do that."

It was I'd be with him again. I only hope Sasuke will be ready to face Madara-Sensai.

I'm waiting and Deidara tries to speak to me. But I know he's not real. He tries to touch me. But he's still not real. He tries to kiss me and he's still just in my mind. My murderous, treacherous mind. I yearn for him. For his understanding. We were both so broken and now without him I feel shattered. He got in my head, broke past my walls. I wanted to tell him so much. Everything. If only I had. Maybe this would of turned out differently. So here I am barley hanging on to life waiting for my executioner.

"Itachi-Niisan!" I hear him scream from across the room.

And so it ends.


End file.
